


【立克】ㅅㄹㅎ(9)

by SWAGGER



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAGGER/pseuds/SWAGGER





	【立克】ㅅㄹㅎ(9)

“我有个疑问，我们算是什么关系？”

卞庆华正窝在陈廷轩的脖颈边啃的起劲，心想俩人都已经在床上了你在这跟我讨论这个？

“炮友？”

陈廷轩笑了

“还没打过炮的朋友也能叫炮友？”

“现在，不正打着呢吗”

卞庆华向上捉住陈廷轩的唇，把他吻的七荤八素，手向下隔着松垮的运动裤捉住小轩轩，抓了两下后又将自己的下身往下靠，与陈廷轩的紧紧贴合，不留缝隙。

“谁要跟你打炮！低俗”

陈廷轩使劲推身上的人，想要躲避他的“攻击”，可卞庆华的健身房是白去的吗？他丝毫没有动摇的意思，还下压得更紧了，几乎将自己的全身重量都放在了陈廷轩身上

“那我们不打炮了，我们做爱吧。”

…

由于明天两人都得起早，还有工作要做，所以卞庆华放过了陈廷轩，两人只是互相帮忙解决了一下。

第一次完事后，卞庆华起身拿起床头柜上的纸抽处理了一下两人身上的白浊，还玩味的舔了一口沾在自己手指上的液体，惹得陈廷轩直捂眼。卞庆华宠溺的笑了笑，轻拂陈廷轩被情欲染红的脸庞，吻了一下他挡着眼睛的手指，随后侧躺在了他的旁边

陈廷轩转身隔着指缝看卞庆华，发现他脖颈处的草莓印淡了不少，几乎看不见了

于是陈廷轩起身骑在卞庆华身上，俯身又亲了上去打算再做一个

“别！明天要上镜。你要实在想吃可以吃下面这个”

陈廷轩明显感觉有个滚烫的物件在摩擦着自己光溜溜的臀缝

“啊！你怎么又…那…要做吗？我觉得我可以”

陈廷轩视死如归的表情逗笑了卞庆华

“你这么可口，怎么能一次吃完呢？我要留着下次吃，不要给别人偷吃哦～”

卞庆华抓住陈廷轩已经有些疲软的小轩轩和自己的放到一起一并撸动着，嘴巴衔住主动寻上门来的陈廷轩

“下次记得自己扩张好了再来”

陈廷轩渐渐适应了卞庆华偶尔蹦出来的骚话，竟然下意识的点了点头，随后又红着耳朵害羞得躲在卞庆华怀里喘着粗气

两人乐此不疲得做了好久，做到浑身都是对方的气息，做到阴沉的天空泛了白

卞庆华一把抱起陈廷轩走到浴室，一起简单冲了个澡，出来的时候已经凌晨五点了

“怎么办？我六点就该走了”

陈廷轩靠在卞庆华怀里，将湿漉漉的头发蹭在卞庆华半敞的浴袍上，冰凉的水汽滴在卞庆华裸露的皮肤上缓慢的往下爬

卞庆华捞起陈廷轩的脑袋就要亲，却被陈廷轩推着嘴制止着

“啊停停停！都亲一晚上了还没亲够吗？我嘴都快给你亲肿了！”陈廷轩委屈的舔着自己下嘴唇，感觉某处已经有点破了，舔起来感觉甜甜的

可他哪是卞庆华的对手？卞庆华抓着挡住自己嘴的手摁到他的头顶，低头拿胡渣微微用力碾压着本来就有些红肿的唇瓣，惹得陈廷轩扭着身子直喊疼

卞庆华的恶趣味得到了一万分的满足，他放开陈廷轩温柔的将他圈进怀里

“好舍不得你走”

“要不我们私奔吧？”

陈廷轩隔着衣料发出闷闷的声音，不知道他是开玩笑的成分多一些，还是正经的成分多一些

“好啊～想去哪？”

“哪都行，有你就行。”

卞庆华紧了紧手臂

“我爱你”


End file.
